Sol
Glasseyed Sol "Just Sol" Bill is a YLW Soldier Freak created by Jillian189. The twin brother and lover of Mani, Sol is the god of the Sun and the protector of Earth. His theme is Immortal ''by Thomas Bergersen. Biography Thousands of years ago, Sol and his fellow god Mani were born from the ultimate being, Eka, to serve as guardians for Eka's creations. Sol's duties are to raise the Sun to signal the arrival of daytime, and bring warmth and heat to both Freaks and humans. Due to coming from the same parent, Sol felt close to Mani in a way that made him complete, though he himself didn't know why. Eventually their closeness evolved into love, and they started a romantic relationship. Their frequent lovemaking resulted in the birth of solar eclipses, which were seen as divine omens by mortals Over time, Sol noticed how both Freaks and humans were giving Mani more attention, while taking Sol's warmth and light for granted. As a result, the Sun god slowly began to form envy and resentment in his heart. "How can a planet dimmer than a star gain so much love?" thought Sol. The more he thought about it, the stronger those feelings became. Then Sol witnessed numerous acts of violence and hate started by the very people they were protecting. At first he tried to help, but eventually he gave up on them in extreme disillusionment, becoming cold and ruthless. He tried to convince Mani that his efforts will be in vain, but the Moon god refused to listen. The combining factors above slowly made Sol develop an overwhelming rage which he directed at Mani. Their already strained relationship reached a breaking point when Sol discovered that Mani adopted two mortal twin Scouts as his children and made them immortal. Furious beyond words, the Sun god began chasing after Mani with the intent to punish. In response, Mani fled to protect his new family. This resulted in a vicious cycle that continued for centuries as night fled from the coming day. The cycle continued until the Earth sentry Gaia rose from a long sleep, awoken by the cries of a suffering humanity. In a vengeful rage, she killed off anything she saw as a "threat". The destruction caught Sol's attention and, after he and Mani confronted her, they learned of Gaia's plans to remake the universe anew and establish herself as its ruler and protector goddess. Seeing the threat she posed, Sol and Mani put aside their differences long enough to try stop Gaia. After a long yet horrific battle, they defeated their mad "sister" and imprisoned her within the Earth's core. Sol realized that by letting his feelings get the better of him, he destroyed his relationship with Mani and contributed to much of Earth's problems. With that in mind, Sol apologized to Mani. Mani had a similar realization of his own, and thus the gods finally reconciled as brothers and lovers once more. After Sol and Mani vowed to work better as a team in the future, they began working on easing most of the damage done to Earth. However, unwilling to end Gaia, they instead chose to help restore her mind and make her see the error of her ways. Appearance Sol is a YLW Soldier who wears a ''Hero's Hachimaki, the Shaolin Sash, the Shogun's Shoulder Guard, and the Menpo, all colored Australium Gold to signify his connections to the Sun. He carries a Half-Zatoichi with him at all times. Personality and Behavior Sol is hot-headed and emotional. Unlike Mani, who displays some measure of patience, Sol tends to "do" before he "thinks", which often causes him to make rash and stupid decisions. He has a very short temper; even something so small and trivial can set him off easily. Sol is also very confident in himself due to the immense power he possesses, to the point where it sometimes crosses over into arrogance. Sol, when slighted, never forgets a grudge, even when said slight is trivial. Due to constantly witnessing the cruelty, violence, selfishness and hatred displayed by both Freaks and humans, Sol came to believe it's all they're good at. His grudge against humanity (Freaks included) was so strong that he refused to be convinced that some people are good-hearted. This later led to his separation from Mani for a time, until the battle with Gaia forced him to change his views. Despite his often brutish personality, Sol is a lot more than people think. For a time, he grew envious and resentful towards Mani's popularity among the mortals despite his hatred of them, and he also secretly regretted driving Mani away with his anger during their schism. However, Sol's pride, along with his tendency to believe in his own superiority as a god, often prevents him from openly admitting his mistakes. Despite their differences, both Sol and Mani have pursued a romantic relationship, which had continued since the time of their births. However, their relationship can be strained at times; although Sol loves Mani very much, he tends to be very possessive of his twin brother, and regards anyone who displays some degree of affection for the Moon with hateful jealousy. And one of the things they tend to argue about is whether both Freaks and humans can be forgiven for their evil deeds, and whether they deserve relief from their suffering. While he acknowledges and understands Mani's desire to help, Sol sometimes feels that his brother is naive and his efforts will ultimately be in vain. Powers and Abilities *''Heliokinesis'' -- Being the god of the Sun, it is natural for Sol to manipulate all sources of heat, including energy from the Sun itself. Unlike Mani's power, who relies on the phases of the Moon, Sol's power knows no bounds because the Sun's energy is limitless. **''Solar constructs'' -- Sol is able to create pseudo-living beings out of solar energy; because he isn't bound by power limitations, the possibilities are endless. All constructs have a sort of sensitivity to anything related to the water and the Moon, which shows in their fiery bodies becoming dimmer the closer they are to the source. **''Solar barriers'' -- Sol can create force fields out of solar energy with varying levels of durability. Again, Sol is not bound by limitations and his force fields tend to be as strong as he makes them. **''Solar blasts'' -- Sol can turn the energy of the Sun into streams of intense heat, capable of hurting his opponents. Depending on their power levels, these blasts can either singe and cause varying degrees of physical burns, or completely obliterate them into ash. Since the Sun's energy is never-ending, Sol is free to make them as strong as he wants. **''Solar empowerment'' -- Sol can enhance his own physical attributes with solar energy, or the attributes of others. Sol's empowerment effects works differently than Mani's; the more angry he is, the more powerful he becomes. Those enhanced by solar energy are gifted with immunity to psychic/magic energy, limited heat and fire-based powers, and the ability to enter a berserker-like rage. *''Immortality'' -- Sol has the power to live indefinitely, the defining trait of a god. Normal attacks don't effect him, and he can shrug off mortal wounds as if they never happened. Like Mani, Sol can bestow this on others, turning them into demigods. However, he never uses it because he sees mortals as "unworthy" of such a gift. *''Psychic immunity'' -- A unique ability, Sol can resist mental attacks of the highest caliber. Hypnotic effects and persuasion are instantly dispelled. Likewise, it enables him to see through illusions just like Mani, as well as resist Mani's telepathy and psychic powers if he concentrated enough (but due to their connection, he can't block Mani off completely). *''Magnetokinesis'' -- Sol can manipulate magnetic fields generated by most metals as well as those generated by other suns and stars. This ability, especially when applied to cosmic bodies, has the potential to cause mass destruction, as the heat generated by suns and stars can transform planets like Earth into completely barren rocks. *''Lunar sensitivity'' -- Sol can detect anything connected to Mani through his sensitivity to lunar energy. Since the Moon is connected to the water element, everything related to it exhibits a cold aura. Sol will get a slight shiver when at a sizable distance, but will feel as if he ran completely naked into a blizzard when he is right next to anything touched by his rival. *''Fire manipulation'' -- Sol has the power to manipulate fire, as the Sun is popularly portrayed as a dominant cosmic force associated with heat and warmth. He can either incinerate things and make them explode with a snap of his fingers, create huge waves of fire similar to Mani's water tsunamis, or cause volcanoes to erupt by heating up the Earth's core. *''Magic resistance'' -- Another unique ability, Sol has the ability to resist magic attacks as well. He is protected from all magically-enforced status ailments, and he can walk through barrages of spells as if they were nothing. This can make him the bane of all magic users, especially gods who represent magic like Mani. *''Life-force manipulation'' -- Sol has the ability to create, control, and shape the very essence of Life, which is present in all living beings both in the universe and on Earth. Because the Sun is often painted as a symbol of life and fertility, Sol can make things grow and restore true life to a deceased being instantaneously, as well as revitalize those who are already living yet are physically weak. **''Healing'' -- Sol is capable of healing wounds, since the Sun is a source of warmth and light. However, due to his complete confidence in his ability to withstand anything by himself, and his belief that healing is a "sissy" power, he rarely uses it if not at all. On the other hand, because of his connection to the Sun, Sol is gifted with a powerful healing factor that allows him to bounce back from normally fatal injuries. **''Omnificence'' -- In contrast to Mani's ability to erase someone completely, Sol has the ability to create things out of nothing, including people. This ability is the ultimate form of Sol's life-based powers. Like Mani, Sol has his own reasons not to use this ability very often, in that if and when he decides to create something, that thing might go out of control and try to destroy everything like Gaia did. *''Light manipulation'' -- The opposite of Mani's power over darkness, Sol has the ability to create, shape, and control light in all existing forms. Because daytime is his primary domain, Sol can do things normal Freaks with the same power cannot do. He can produce very intense light that will permanently blind and burn people to ash upon contact, and cover the Earth in eternal light. *''Purification'' -- Just as the Moon curses and befuddles a person, the Sun cleanses the person and removes all negative influences. Sol has the power to get rid of anything that is evil and malign in nature such as demonic and spiritual influences, and all forms of mind control, and is powerful enough to destroy those negative influences forever. *''Emotion manipulation'' -- Because the Sun is associated with emotions, namely the positive ones, Sol has the power to manipulate the emotions of others, "encouraging" them to do great things or outright force them to feel unnatural extremes of a particular emotion. This power is similar to Mani's empathy, but more advanced and much more powerful. **''Anger empowerment'' -- Sol is able to enhance his own powers through his anger. The angrier he feels, the more powerful and destructive his abilities become. He can also influence people to become unnaturally angry and hostile until they develop the intent to kill. **''Fear masking'' -- Sol is able to erase any traces of fear in himself and other people by drawing upon the emotion of courage and amplifying it to great levels. This makes people unable to feel fear in the face of danger, and only the determination to run through with it. *''Twin Telepathy'' -- Because Sol and Mani were derived from the same being, they share a psychic link similar to what typical twins share. However, Sol and Mani's is unique in that their link is telepathic and empathic in nature, allowing them to share a deeper sense of connection than normal twins do. Not only can they share thoughts, but their emotions as well, as if they are actually two halves of a whole. *''Gravity manipulation'' -- Sol has the power to manipulate existing gravitational fields. One of the main uses of this power is to lift the Sun, the cosmic force Sol represents, to signal the arrival of daytime. *''Nuclear manipulation'' -- By using heat to change and manipulate different substances down to their atomic level, Sol can cause different chemical reactions such as explosions and radiation. He can also create different effects through heat by creating electricity and magnetic fields. Faults and Weaknesses *Sol's sun-based powers don't have any status effect on anything related to the Moon, or the water element. It works both ways as a negating effect, as water smothers fire while fire evaporates water, with the same thing occurring with light and darkness. This is because both Sol and Mani were born from the same being. *Sol's hair-trigger temper sometimes makes it hard to control his own powers, as he may end up destroying himself and/or anything and anyone unlucky enough to be in his path. *Sol tends to be very arrogant about himself, which often leads to him underestimating his enemies. *Sol's usual battle strategy is basically a "Leeroy Jenkins", which is when someone ignores a well-planned strategy in favor of jumping straight into battle. While this worked successfully numerous times due to him being a powerful god, Sol can be still outwitted by smarter and more cunning opponents. *Sol tends to be very contemptuous and pessimistic when it comes to mortals, believing they don't know the meaning of "good". This can make him overlook moments when both Freaks and humans have proven they are capable of kindness and compassion. *Despite being a god, Sol possesses some, if not all, of the same weaknesses as mortals, such as the inclination towards violence, hatred, pettiness, and greed. *Unlike a normal psychic link, Sol and Mani's unique bond can become an even bigger disadvantage as the combined experience of mental and emotional pain can weaken them both incredibly, since they are created from the same person. *Sol's life-based powers can be countered by someone who possesses the power to control death. And as the Sun embodies life, Sol will cease to exist if all life in the universe is extinguished. *Sol's complete disregard for his own safety in battle can lead to gaining severe injuries that, while he won't die from them, can physically cripple him for eternity. *Although he and Mani are immortal gods, it is possible for even a god like Sol to die, with their father Eka being a good example of this. Trivia * Sol's name and concept were both inspired by Sol, the Norse goddess of the Sun. In Norse mythology, she was destined to be devoured by the divine wolf Sköll (treachery) during Ragnarok. Despite sharing the same name, the original Sol is female, while the Freak Sol is male. * Sol's backstory is partly similar to that of the character Princess Luna from the animated children's show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. In the show, Princess Luna turned into the evil Nightmare Moon after developing intense hatred, resentment, and jealousy towards her older sister Celestia for being regarded as a more popular and beloved ruler by their subjects. * Sol's name literally means "sun" in Old Norse. * Originally there was going to be multiple gods and goddesses besides Sol and Mani. It was later decided that there would only be three true gods (Sol, Mani, and Eka) with the exception of Gaia, an Earth sentry, possibly due to the creator's intent to avoid the "Mary Sue" trope with her Freaks. * Sol was originally patterned after the Olympian gods from classical Greek mythology. However, he was later given human traits so to make him more sympathetic, as well as to avoid him becoming a typical "Jerkass God". * He is sometimes called "Solly" by Mani. * Sol's personality and behavior (especially in the later stages) was inspired by Ruby, a character from the animated children's show Steven Universe. Category:Angelic‏‎ Category:Elementals Category:Freaks made by Jillian189 Category:Lawful Neutral beings Category:Magicians Category:Soldiers Category:YLW Team Category:Transcendent Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Blade Users